


Lament

by oubastet



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, zelos being a crying mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelos confronts Lloyd, asking how he feels about his wrong doings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh aaaaah my first Tales fic... [sweats]
> 
> Zelos might be a little OOC, maybe, i just wanted to write him cry tbh.

It was quiet. After getting Colette back and staying in Heimdall the group had gone silent for the most part. Zelo’s turn around betrayal had left them in a skeptical state of mind. Would they still trust him just so he could betray them again? Lloyd wasn’t all that sure.

Resting in bed, Lloyd stared at the ceiling, a distressed expression wrinkling his features. Footsteps suddenly sounded, and he slowly turned to the doorway. Zelos stood there, face shadowed by his hair. He looked disheveled, almost like he had been in a fight with something. His arms were folded and he was clutching at his arms, his nails digging into his skin. 

Lloyd sat up, mumbling, “Zelos…?” Turned his gaze to meet Lloyd’s, Zelos asked in a low voice, “Can I talk to ya…?” Nodding, Lloyd swung his legs over the side of the bed, following Zelos out. They walked out of the building, away from it a bit, until Zelos stopped him by the creek that wriggled its way through the town.

Lloyd leaned against the fence, facing Zelos, who simply stood there, His body didn’t give off its usual aloofness, only a cold nervousness. Titling his head, Lloyd mused, “So? What did you call me out here for? I wasn’t tired or anything but…”

“Is Colette okay now? Like, totally ok?” Zelos suddenly inquired, surprising Lloyd. His voice shook slightly, and now Lloyd knew something was genuinely wrong here.

“Yeah. She’s been fine ever since then. ‘cause of you.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, you did this all for her after a--”

“No..!!”

Zelos’ sudden interruption caught Lloyd off guard. His eyes widened, and then narrowed as he motioned for the other man to clarify. Zelos’ shoulders shook, and now he was staring straight at Lloyd. His eyes were glistening with tears and his arms went straight down his sides, hands clenched into tight fists. His knuckles were white, and Lloyd could faintly see red under his nails. Studying him closer, Lloyd saw scratches on his arms where his nails had dug into them, his lip was dry from being bit, and his eyes were swollen.

“Zelos..? Are you--?” Lloyd reached for him, but Zelos snapped, “Ya wanna know who I did all that for? Huh? You! I did it for you, Lloyd!!”

Surprised, Lloyd’s eyes blinked wider, and he stuttered, “M-me? Why me? I can see why you might but… if not for Colette, why…?” Face contorting angrily, Zelos’s hands flew out, grabbing Lloyd’s arms and gripping them with all the strength he seemed to have left. He hissed, tears starting to drip from his eyes,

“I did do it to get back Colette! She’s my friend! But… I needed to see you smile again! I did this all for you, only for you…”

After a moment, Lloyd put his hands on top of Zelos’ own, holding them tightly. He brought one to his mouth, kissing Zelos’ knuckles, a small smile playing at his lips.. Zelos’s body trembled as he sobbed, continuing, “You’re the most important, no one even compares, I’ve gone all this way for you, done everything for you…”

“I know.” Lloyd kissed Zelos’ wrist, closing his eyes. The other man’s body felt so warm, heated with all of the distress coursing through his body.

“You must have hated me so much when I did that, and no amount of apologizing can help me make that up. Not even how i redeemed myself will blow things over! I’ll always think about that… look on your face. I felt disgusting…”

“Nah.” Lloyd felt Zelos’s hands give out and fall, so he opened his eyes, reaching his own hands around Zelos’ waist, pulling him closer. This was a once in a lifetime occurrence, Zelos crying and so defenseless, Lloyd just had to take any opportunity to hold him. He could feel Zelos press into his sturdier chest, wetting the cloth of his shirt with tears.

“Everyone else is important, too but… you, Lloyd are…”   
“Aw quiet, I know.” Lloyd chuckled softly, trying to not be too blunt. Zelos probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Lifting his head, Zelos growled, not looking pleased, “You’re acting awfully ok with all of this!”

Letting out a small laugh, Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, gaze even with Zelos’s as he said, “Well, i was pretty mad, even though i knew you must have had a reason. But then you helped us a great deal. And if that was your real motive, and if it was all for me, why should i be complaining right now?”

Glowering, Zelos was silent. Lloyd smiled, almost sparkling in Zelos’s eyes. Taking the chance, Lloyd grabe Zelos’ cheeks, planting a kiss on his lips. Unprepared, Zelos squirmed in Lloyd’s grasp, but gave up until Lloyd was done.

They slowly parted, and Lloyd grumbled, sticking out his tongue playfully, “ehe, salty”

“Why do you think that is, huh?? Don’t damn well do as you please after I’ve been crying all night! Geez!” Zelos snarled, face flushed. He wiped at his eyes, his nose running slightly. lloyd chuckled at the sight, deciding to say, “That look is very unbecoming.”

Seeming genuinely irritated at that comment, Zelos pushed Lloyd away. Distressed, Lloyd leaned forwards to grab him again, but Zelos sidestepped away, letting Lloyd fall. Thankful he didn’t get a mouthful of dirt, Lloyd straightened himself, then held out a hand to Zelos.

“Lets go back?”

After a pause, Zelos huffed slightly, turning away and mumbling, “Only if i can sleep in your bed.” Sighing playfully, Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, allowing him to do so anyway.

 

“Argh these beds are too small for two people… let alone two adults…” Zelos whined, squished against the wall, as he had demanded the spot previous times before. Lloyd scowled, squirming in beside him, “It’s you who always insists on sleeping together.”

“You don’t like it?”  
“Um, no, I do, it’s just… No room…”

Lloyd seemed bashful as he buried his face into Zelos’ back, and the other man said curtly, “We should find better inns.” “It’s not like we’re rich! Plus there’s a lot of us! Staying anywhere fancy would make us broke!” Lloyd protested, making Zelos roll over.

“Well, just the two of us would be fine, right?”  
“And leave everyone else? I don’t think so.”  
“Not even for your honey~?”  
“Not even for you.”

There was silence, until they both broke out into a quiet laughter, arms wrapped around each other. Zelos smiled, burying his face into Lloyd’s shoulder. This right here, was his whole world.


End file.
